LeapPad
LeapPad was one of the learning toys released in 1999 and discontinues in the late 2000s. What Is The LeapPad? The LeapPad Learning System is an educational device whose product is intended for use in conjunction with books designed for it, which include the original LeapFrog characters (which their own titles have been used as the "Alphaville Series", and uses the branded characters: Leap, Lily, Tad, Mrs. Frog, Mr. Frog, Grandpa Frog, Casey, Della, Dan, Parker, Tim, Dot, Edison, Professor Quigley, Mr. Wesley and more, which they all teach true learning concepts than any other toy brand) and popular TV program and movie characters (ie. The Cat in the Hat, SpongeBob SquarePants, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Dora the Explorer and numerous Disney/Playhouse Disney characters to name a few examples). Production It was developed by a team from Explore Technologies, Inc. acquired by LeapFrog in July 1998. It uses the same patented "NearTouch" technology developed for the Explore Technologies Odyssey Atlasphere. Investigation and development was started in December 1997. Its former title was called "The Book Wizard", but it got changed to the popular name of LeapPad. Technology of the LeapPad The LeapPad features a device called a "Magic Pen" which allows stories to come to life. Ratings It is extremely popular as an educational system, with an average rating on Amazon.com of 4.3/5 and well over 400 reviews. Age Appropriateness It is rated for ages 4-8, but can be enjoyed by people of all ages. Models It is available in a number of alternate models, including the LeapPad Pro, LeapPad Plus Writing, LeapPad Plus Microphone, My First LeapPad, LeapPad Plus Writing and Microphone and Quantum LeapPad. Replacements The LeapPad has since been supplanted by The Tag System, a iPad version of it, and LeapStart - a device that is similar to it, but remains generally available for purchase. Credits Developers and Manufacturers Jim Marggraff, Mike Wood and Larry Lynch Advisors Sarina Simon, Robin Loerch and Dr. Robert Calfee Software and Cartridges Dave Conroy, Tom Musolf, Sheri Brooks, Brenda Noyes, Bill Winterberg, Peter Milford, Tracy Bialik, Tim Duncan, Richard Marriott Hardware Mark Flowers User Testing Lynn Rosener Music, Underscore, Song Arrangements and All Compositions and Instrumental Tracks Sequenced via the Product's Soundfonts Jeanne Parson Jay Cloidt Brad Fuller Gary Schwantes Jon Herbst Judy Munsen Richard Marriott Mitch Brink The soundfont for this product Leapster is called 'The Leap-font, a soundfont with embedded onboard musical instruments that is used for this product and some other toys such as the Odyssey Interactive Globe, Learning Screen Karaoke, See and Learn Driver, and the Leapster.'' '''Sound Effects Judy Munsen Jon Herbst Songs by Jeanne Parson Judy Munsen Brad Fuller Gunnar Madsen Sandy Sherman Fran Avni Bevin Blectum Voice Talents Most voice talents have been voices for 2 years, 3 years or more than that, while some do only one-time voices or substitutes, when one talent may be out for unknown reasons(ie. sick for one day). 1999-2001: Jim Marggraff, Whoopi Goldberg, Zachary Schuman, Kelsey Lally, Blake Marggraff, Ron Seawright, Christiane Crawford, Michael Mendelsohn, Bob Ayres, Isabelle Marriott, Ali Samuel, Janie Escalle, Meagan Smith, Peter Kappen, The Boren Triplets, Danny Lee Walker, Richard Streeter, Charles Martinet 2001-03: Julie Stevens, Desiree Bogas, Fran Avni, Joy Hepburn, Joe Retta, Amy X. Neuberg, Katy Stephan, Britt McKillip, Tosha Schmidt, Vita Romano, Katy Vaughn, Alessandro Juliani, Steve Marvel, Kathleen Barr, Hynden Walch, Christopher Gaze, Kyle McDonald, Richard White, Ming-Na Wen, Alexis Kalehoff 2002-03: Pamela Adlon Segall, Lana Whittington, Nicole Rapp, Andrea Libman, Jenell Slack, Jasmine Woods, Jessica and Josephine Moore, Henry Futterman, The Pfannkuche Sisters, Loren Manda, Patrick J.P. Pat Duffy, Marty Gay, Gerald Canonico, Melissa Caldretti, Grey Griffin 2003-04: Cindy Robinson, Sandy Fox, Debi Derryberry, Tony Pope, Reed Waxman, Mark Cacciatore, Mary J. Rogers, Rachel Adams, Andy Hartford, Michael Johnson, Antoinette Blanchard, Robert Banyon, Sam Kelly Substitution voices: Gina Ribisi, Amy Rubinate, Janie Escalle 2005-07: Kate Higgins, Julie Maddalena, Doug Boyd, Sheila Banks, Zephyr Banks Narrators 1999-2001: Jim Marggraff 2001-03: Christiane Crawford 2002-03: Michael Mendelsohn 2002-05: Robin Smith Special Thank You All the folks at LeapFrog who made it possible Book List Games * LeapPad Games: The Letter Factory Game LeapPad Models List LeapPad Variations List Category:Leapfrog leappad